


Merry Christmas!

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, ALL the boys are in this one, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, So much to keep track of-, Wholesome, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: It's Christmas Day, and with breakfast finished, it's time for all the Egos to open up their gifts.
Relationships: Bing/Google (Anthropomorphic), Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Dr. Iplier/The Host, Eric Derekson/Illinois (AHWM)
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all enjoy your holiday, and enjoy this story!

Breakfast ran long, it always did on the holidays, but that was fine, nobody had to go anywhere, anyways. After everything was cleaned up, the Egos all moved into the living area, where gifts were all set under the tree as the lights twinkled.

“Alright, everyone gather ‘round!” Wilford called out. “Everyone in a circle, you guys know how this works, by now.”

Everyone worked to arrange the sofas and armchairs into a circle, moving the coffee table out of the way to make more room. As they all settled down, with Dark, Wilford, and the twins closest to the tree, everything began. They started with the stockings, which hung up on the fireplace and on the wall surrounding it. Each one was simple, a red stocking with a white cuff, with the name of an Ego stitched in shimmering red thread. The stockings were filled with different candies, and a handful of small gifts that would likely keep each of their interest as the gifts under the tree were given to the correct Ego.

Dark, Wilford, and the Jims worked well together to get all the gifts out to the others, in a way they had clearly been perfecting over the years. Dark and Wilford would read the names on the gift tags, and each Jim was silently assigned to work with one of them to get the gift to the correct person. The twins clearly enjoyed the little job, each one wearing a red and green elf hat, while Wilford and Dark wore Santa hats - though Dark initially put on a grumpy facade, it didn’t last, and he was soon smiling with the others.

“Before we get too far into things,” Dark spoke up, calling all the Ego’s attention to himself. “We all need to take a moment to celebrate that this is the first of hopefully many Christmases with the newest members of this chaotic family of ours. Eric, Reynolds, Magnum, Yancy, and Illinois; I hope this ends up one of many holidays we all spend together.”

A chorus of agreement met the five Egos, making Eric blush and hide his face in Illinois’ shoulder, as Reynolds laughed a bit, patting the man’s back.

“Alright, well, go ahead, everyone,” Dark urged, chuckling as Wil kissed his cheek. “The gifts won’t open themselves.”

Bim was one of the first to open a gift, the one he’d gotten from King, tearing away the wrapping and opening up the box to reveal a glittery purple suit with black lapels, and a matching tie. He smiled brightly, hugging King tight and drawing a laugh from the man. King, meanwhile, opened his gift from Bim, ripping away the wrapping paper to reveal a somewhat cylindrical bundle. A check of the tag revealed that it was actually a couple’s sleeping bag, perfect to go on the bed in the tree house King had in the woods that surrounded the manor, for a little extra warmth.

Silver opened up his gift next, surprised to have gotten a gift from _Ed_ of all people. The wrapping paper actually contained two items, one being a set of blackout curtains for Silver’s room, which lead to him looking to Ed for an explanation.

“You get home at weird times,” Ed reasoned. “Sometimes it’s only a couple hours until the sun’s up, and I know the light comes in your window pretty early. With any luck, these’ll help you actually get some sleep.”

“That’s, actually really thoughtful, Ed,” Silver replied with a smile. He then proceeded to open up the box that had been with the gift. The box contained some black and white fabric, and at first, the superhero was once again confused, until he started to pull whatever it was out of the box. “No, you didn’t…” he began, trailing off as he pulled out a mask that looked much like the one he wore on a regular basis, though it was clearly a bit nicer and had a cleaner design.

“You’ve had the same costume since you were created. It was time for an upgrade,” Ed told him. “Jackie helped with that one, y’know, with the design and all that, and Eric helped to actually make it, but the original idea was mine. I guess it’s kinda from all three of us.”

“I love it! And if Jackie was behind part of this, I know it’s gonna be good, and Eric, kid, you’ve fixed my suit so many times since you got here, I’ve lost count. You guys are great,” Silver beamed, hugging Eric and then, surprisingly, pulling Ed in for a quick hug.

Magnum opened his gift next, seeing that it came from Reynolds. The wrapping contained a box that had a kit to build a model ship in a bottle. Reynolds hadn’t been sure what the large man would like, but he felt that a model pirate ship to display in his room would be interesting, and he’d noticed how careful he was with smaller things, so it seemed right. The captain smiled brightly, pulling the construction worker into a big bear hug.

Reynolds opened his gift next, his face lighting up as he shifted the box and heard the telltale sound of Lego bricks shifting inside. He tore open the wrapping to reveal a large set that seemed unfamiliar to him, but familiar at the same time, seeing as the box had an image of the manor on it.

“What’s this? It’s not an official set, is it?” the construction worker questioned.

“It-it’s a custom set!” Eric told him. “Dark, Wil, Bing, and I all pitched in and-and had a set made from the manor’s floor plan! You’ve got a lot of great sets, and I remember you saying that the manor would make a fun one, e-especially if it was all different sections that you could put together. So, Dark and Wil found the plans, and Bing drew up the actual stuff and submitted it to one of Dark’s contacts who actually got it made. I did all the box art.”

“That’s so cool! You guys are amazing!” Reynolds exclaimed, hugging those responsible for the gift.

The Host was next to open up his gift. The package didn’t have any wrapping paper on it, but rather, it was in a simple unmarked box with a ribbon tied around it, and a tag written by hand and in Braille, indicating that it came from Dr. Iplier. He undid the ribbon and opened the box, forcing his Sight for a moment to find that the box contained some high quality parchment and a nice calligraphy set with a quill, a few different writing tips that could be put on it, and a few different colors of ink. Meanwhile, Dr. Iplier opened his gift from the Host, smiling and breaking out into a bit of a blush when he found a couple of travel mugs, one which looked like the TARDIS from Doctor Who, and one covered in the print of the exploding TARDIS piece.

Google and Bing opened each others gifts, next. Google lit up when he pulled out a new set of small tools to use for his glasses and other small projects, along with a white suit jacket that would fit him perfectly. Bing practically threw himself at Google when he unwrapped a set of three dot grid notebooks to use for whatever he might need, along with a pack of pens.

Illinois opened his gift up next, finding a new bag to use during his expeditions. Eric explained that he felt that he could use something other than the cross-body satchel he was using, especially since he’d reported that it sometimes got in the way while he was climbing.

Next up was Eric, who was careful with the small gift in his hands. He undid the wrapping, and opened up the hinged box, finding a silk scarf folded inside. Carefully, he pulled the scarf out, marveling at the soft material and the light blue, green, yellow and purple pattern. There was something else, though, something heavier wrapped up in the scarf. Unfolding the thin fabric, he gasped at what he found. There was a necklace inside, with a black cord that wrapped around the smooth heart-shaped stone. The cord was tied into a pair of sliding knots, which would allow Eric to adjust the length of the necklace easily. Eric was rendered speechless.

“I found the stone a while back on an expedition, and thought you’d like to have it,” Illinois explained, somewhat sheepishly. He chuckled as Eric hugged him tight, and pulled him into a kiss.

“It’s _perfect_ ,” Eric told him, a bright smile on his face as he pulled the necklace on over his head, fiddling with the stone.

Ed opened up his gift, smiling to find that Silver had given him a set of hooks he could put up on his wall to display his hats and lasso. It would really help with organization, no doubt; those things took up space in his closet, on his bookshelf, and on his dresser. The twins each opened up their gifts at the same time, finding that they had gotten one another updated equipment.

Wilford opened up his gift next, breaking into a bright smile when he found a picture frame with five different windows. Four had photos of Wil and Dark together, at various points of their relationship, with the fifth and largest photo being one from their wedding. The photo had been taken from the isle, getting Wilford, Dark, Bim, Host, and the pastor who oversaw things in the shot, along with the ornate flower arrangement and large tree under which they had wed. It was one of Wilford’s favorite photos from that day, and he hugged his husband tight, kissing him.

Dark was next, tearing away the wrapping paper and opening the box to find a display of the solar system with a small dial and read out on the base. When he opened it, the planets were all lined up, and Dark simply raised an eyebrow in question as he looked to his husband.

“Google helped me with this,” Wil began. “It’s got a few different dates; the day we met, our engagement, and our wedding day, and a few others, all on the dial, and a setting where it’ll just run in real time. The planets all move when you pick a setting, so they’ll be in their proper place for that time. If you pick our wedding day, the planets all go to where they were the day we said _“I do”_ ,” he stated.

The demon looked to Google, who nodded in response. He then turned the dial so that the date of their first meeting was on the display, and pressed the dial down until it clicked. His mouth fell open in awe as the little planets rotated under the glass dome, stopping when they reached their proper positions.

“Wil… I don’t know what to say…” he finally breathed, still in awe over the gift.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Wilford stated, kissing his husband once again. “Your reaction says enough.

Dark smiled, looking around for a moment before snapping his fingers, spotting that one Ego hadn’t opened a larger gift like all the others had, and didn’t even have one by him. “I almost forgot, give me a moment,” he stated, handing the gift he had in his lap over to Wilford before standing. The demon tore open the Void and stepped through, returning a moment later with a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. “This one is yours, Yancy,” he specified, handing off the gift to the former inmate.

Yancy set the box in his lap, running his fingers over the shiny wrapping paper, before giving Dark a quick look. Upon Dark making a silent motion for him to simply go on and open his gift, the former inmate tore away the wrapping and opened the lid of the box. He pulled a black case out of the box, setting the wrapping aside so the case could sit on his lap. The man ran his fingers over the clasps of the case, before he flicked them open with a soft click. With a deep breath, he opened up the lid of the case, and let out a shocked gasp.

“A violin?” he questioned, wanting to confirm the sight through his surprise. “How did youse know that I…?”

“I made a couple of calls and found out. I have my ways,” Dark stated calmly.

Yancy gave a bit of a nod, pulling the instrument out of the case to get a better look. It was clearly old, but well made, with intricate details on the pegs and scroll. He was in silent awe of the gift, and a similar silence had fallen over the entire room. 

“Where did youse get this…? These ones ain’t cheap, and they ain’t easy to find, either.”

“It belonged to an old friend, originally,” Dark stated. “He passed some time ago, and left it to me. I can’t play, but when I learned that you’re musically inclined, I thought it would make a good gift for you. An instrument like that doesn’t deserve to sit and collect dust.” He wasn’t exactly _lying_ , not in full, at least. He physically couldn’t play the violin anymore, thanks to the broken body he inhabited. It hadn’t belonged to a friend, though; the violin had belonged to Damien once upon a time. But, that time was long past.

“It’s amazing,” Yancy stated, carefully setting the violin back into the case. “Thank you, so much.”

“Well, it looks like we’ve gotten through everyone,” Wilford observed, looking over the room. “I think this was a great Christmas.”

“That it has been, Wil,” Dark confirmed, smiling.

Indeed, it had been a _very_ merry Christmas, for everyone in the manor.


End file.
